Of Love and Vengeance
by Kurami Rocket
Summary: It was thought that the four Yuu boys were born when Ray split Zarc, but what if they had always existed before? What if they came to recall a life with a loving father? Vengeance would rain down on those who dare separate them! (Rating may change)


**A/N: I wanted to thank my friend Oddeyesyuya for encouraging me to create this fic and for also helping me with various ideas. Check out their tumblr and amazing work of Daddy Zarc! Hope u enjoy the fic!**

The first thing Yuya noticed when he came to was that he was surrounded by shadows that wrapped around his entire being. Although his eyes remained closed, Yuya could instinctively feel the warmness of the darkness as it slowly moved all around him in a protective ball of security.

Yuya was surprised to find how content and comfortable he felt at that moment. It was as if all of his pain and worries had been sucked away. For the first time in what felt like years, he felt truly at peace. All the young boy wanted to do was remain curled up in that calm, almost blissful state. However, his thoughts towards his counterparts and friends kept him from sinking back into a peaceful sleep.

Despite being in a fuzzy haze, Yuya remembered watching his father, Yusho, get carded and his duel with Yuri, that ultimately ended up with all four boys becoming one to revive Zarc. It was the reason he was confused as to why he was conscious? How was it that he, Yuya Sakaki, still existed as a separate being? Thus, with as much willpower as he could muster, Yuya's eyelids fluttered, until he slowly opened his eyes.

Through the slithering shadows of darkness that surrounded him, Yuya could make out the beautiful colors and stars that were alway present when he was in the headspace he and Yuto shared. Continuing to look around as Yuya slowly lifted his head, he was utterly surprised to see Yuto in the same curled up position he had been in. Quickly calling out his xyz counterpart's name, Yuya moved towards him.

"Yuto! Yuto!" Yelled out Yuya as he desperately shaked his counterpart's shoulder. Although Yuto didn't awaken from the slumber he was in, he reacted to Yuya's cries and touch as he softly murmured the other's name.

"Yuya…"

Yuya sighed in relief as it seemed that Yuto was unharmed. Upon closer inspection, Yuya realized that he had never seen such a peaceful look on his counterpart's face. Normally, Yuto was the presence of quiet seriousness. A brooding presence that betrayed the horrors, sadness, and rage he lived through at seeing his beloved hometown, Heartland, destroyed at the hands of Academia.

Yuya couldn't help, but softly smile at the sight before him. He was simply glad that the xyz user seemed to be okay.

Raising his eyes, Yuya had to stop himself from gasping at the sight before him. There a few feet away from Yuto, were the sleeping forms of Yugo and Yuri. And just like Yuto, both were sound asleep, pure tranquility on their faces, as well.

Seeing this, many questions and thoughts raced through Yuya's mind, however, they were all quickly brought to a halt when a strong, but soft voice filled Yuya's ears. He closed his eyes as a wave of pure warmth and familiarity ran through his entire being. Although he couldn't make out the words, the pendulum user almost purred at the sound of that strong, yet gentle voice as more waves of nostalgia hit him.

Yuya didn't understand what these sudden feelings were, but he found himself slowly falling back into that blissful state as he lied down next to Yuto, taking in the other's warmth and presence. His eyes slowly closed as he felt pure love and elation coursing through him.

Who was it that was quietly whispering to not just him, but all four of them?

Suddenly and quickly, images started to flash through Yuya's mind. Forgotten memories coming back to him.

-()-

The Lancers were on the ground beaten and bruised as they watched Akaba Reiji face off against the demon duelist, Zarc, who had completely taken control of their friend and ally, Yuya. They could do nothing, but watch in horror as Zarc's final attack seemed to hit its intended target. They all waited in anticipation as the smoke cleared and were relieved to see that Reiji was alive and unharmed thanks to Tsukikage.

"Tch. He managed to survive." Said Zarc in annoyance, though it was quickly replaced with a tender smile. "I can feel it. It's time for my children to awaken." Suddenly a dark gust of wind surrounded his entire being.

The Lancers watched in shock as the strong gusts of winds slowly descended to the ground before disappearing completely, a single person, left in its wake.

"Yuya?!" Yelled out Sora.

"No, that's Zarc, before he became one with his dragons and consumed by bloodlust." Stated Leo, eyes narrowed and teeth gritted.

Taking a closer look, Sora realized that Akaba Leo was right. The young man who stood there had a different hairstyle, his presence screamed a regal authority. He also looked a few years older. True to Leo's word, Zarc stood in his original human form.

Zarc had his eyes closed, a glowing hand over his heart as he whispered inaudible words. Once again to everyone's shock the soft white glow emanating from his hands started to grow brighter and stronger.

-()-

 _A young boy about the age of five years old with red and green hair, was drifting off to sleep, a small hand closed on the shirt of the person who was gently rocking him, singing a soft lullaby._

 _Yuya felt so comfortable and safe in the arms of this person. He could feel their love and soft gaze as he was gently being stroked on his forehead, bangs moving under warm and loving hands._

" _My beloved Yuya…" Said the young man as he lowered his face, placing a soft kiss on the boy's forehead. "I will always protect you. I promise. No harm will ever come to you."_

'Who..? Who is he…?' Thought Yuya weakly at the memory. The man's soft and loving voice was so familiar. Achingly so. It was as if a void he didn't know he had was slowly being filled.

He saw more glimpses of times he spent with this person whose face was cloaked in shadows. Laughter. Love. Family. Happiness and content, continued to fill Yuya as he could feel tears forming in his eyes.

 _Yuya remembered how this person whose face remained hidden, would always read him bedtime stories and provide him with the cutest plushies to sleep with. And how whenever he couldn't sleep because he was scared of the shadows and darkness of the night, he would smile with such a gentle smile that made him feel so loved and safe, it instantly shot any worries and fears away._

 _Yuya remembered how he adored the way this man would stay with him those late nights, lying in bed with him, an arm wrapped around his small body, as the other would produce dark shadows that would slither and dance in his other hand that would cause the young boy to laugh and gape in awe._

 _It had been thanks to this show of manipulation of shadows, that Yuya came to no longer be afraid of the darkness that would appear in his room, when the sun went down. Rather, it made a smile grace his face because it reminded him of his loving father._

'Father..?' Thought Yuya. A familiar laughter and that same voice that continued to whisper softly to the four counterparts, made Yuya's body shiver. How he loved the sound of that voice. The blissful feelings running through him was overwhelming and he yearned to just be swallowed up completely by it.

How he wanted to be held tightly by this man because even though he couldn't yet remember who he was exactly. He knew and had no doubt in his mind that he loved him unconditionally with every fiber of his being.

" _Daddy, when will I be able to learn how to make and create shadows like you? Can you teach me how to do it?"_

 _Yuya's pappa softly laughed at that, as he tucked him into bed. Ruffling his son's hair, he spoke, "You'll be able to learn when you're a little older. Right now your body may not be able to support that amount of energy and power, but don't worry, once you're stronger, papa will teach you."_

 _A wide smile appeared on Yuya's face. He clapped his hands together in childish glee and excitement. "Yayy! I can't wait! Can my brothers learn too? It will be so much fun to learn together!"_

 _Chuckling, he spoke, "Of course my precious star. Papa plans on it. His boys will grow well and strong. It's your birthright. Now settle down, it's time to try and sleep."_

" _Okay daddy!" Said Yuya getting comfy, hugging his Hippo plushie, as his father slowly lulled him to sleep._

Close by, Yugo also felt profound waves of nostalgia and endearment as memories played behind his closed eyes.

 _A small child with bright blue and yellow hair laughed brightly, eyes shining, as he rode a magnificent white dragon with beautiful clear wings._

 _Yugo raised his hands in the air as if trying to touch the fluffy clouds up above. It was a beautiful night, as the stars glistened and shined beautifully, the moon in clear view. The soft winds felt nice and cool on Yugo's face, as Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, flew at fast speeds in the open sky above their home. Yugo always loved flying with his dragon. The top speeds his magnificent dragon could fly at always brought a thrill of fun excitement through him._

" _Hi dad!" Yelled out Yugo._

 _Looking up above from where he leaned against a tree, Yugo's father smiled up fondly at the boy as he waved his hand at him._

More memories continued to surface in Yugo's mind as in the next scene, he found himself hiding behind a large bush.

 _The young child tried his best not to giggle as a lone figure walked into the yard, eyes scanning the area._

" _Now I wonder where my little treasure could be hiding?"_

 _Yugo put his hands up to his mouth to stop himself from laughing out loud not wanting to give away his hiding spot. He always loved playing hide and seek with his dad. Even though he always knew where he was, it was a fun challenge to try and keep himself hidden._

 _As his father continued to make his way around the yard, Yugo slowly moved behind other objects as he slowly followed close behind. He quickly hid himself behind a tree, just as the other turned around. Laughing quiety, Yugo grinned widely as he climbed up the tree and branches, planning to jump out and surprise his papa. Unknown to him, however, his father already knew full well what his child planned and a small smirk crossed his face. Just when Yugo was about to jump, warm and dark shadows curled around his arms and legs causing him to scream in surprise._

" _Awww, that's no fair dad!" Said Yugo with a pout as he was slowly lowered into strong arms by the slithering darkness._

 _Chuckling he spoke, "I'm sorry my little Yugo, but you are just too adorable when you pout." This only caused the young boy to pout further, bringing another chuckle from the man. Quickly though, the young child started to laugh uncontrollably as those same shadows started to tickle him all around his body._

" _Dad stop it!" Laughed out Yugo. Another warm filled laughter left his father's mouth as he called back the shadows._

"Dad…" Whispered out Yugo as a small smile started to form on his face. He felt utter fondness and devotion running through every inch of his body, and the synchro duelist basked in it.

 _He now remembered patently how he loved this person. How both of them would lie on the rooftop of their home, a pure and calm atmosphere around them as they watched the beautiful stars twinkling above. Yugo recalled how he would adore racing his parent as they both scanned the stars, looking for seven of them that aligned perfectly, because it reminded him of his dear dragon._

 _Cuddling next to the young golden eyed man, the young child asked, "We'll always be together won't we dad?"_

" _Of course my beloved child." The words were spoken with pure conviction and the tender care of a wholly devoted parent."Papa will always be here to protect his precious children."_

 _Smiling, Yugo closed his eyes as he rested his head on the other's chest. Soaking in the way, strong, yet gentle fingers ran through his spiky hair._

Tears started to form in Yugo's eyes at the overwhelming sensations of bliss, love, happiness, and protection that continued to run through him. And next to him, Yuri too felt that same familiar sensations.

 _A lone child sat on the ground with a small smile on his face as he tended to the garden in front of him. The garden was huge and littered with all sorts of beautiful plants and flowers._

 _Currently, the purple haired boy was feeding his favorite plants that happened to be carnivorous in nature. Yuri found the gorgeous plant life simply fascinating in how they could produce their own chemical that would attract unsuspecting prey._

 _He placed the food on the plant's petal and watched as it quickly closed its mouth, effectively trapping the insect within._

" _You sure have done a wonderful job keeping the garden lively and beautiful." Yuri looked up into a warmful gaze and smiled wider. Although his father helped him with the garden a lot of the times and he had a lot of fun spending time with him this way, Yuri proudly insisted that he be the one to take care of the yard himself. Thus, it made him happy to hear the compliment from the authoritative figure he looked up to._

" _I actually have a present for you. Your brothers and you are finally old enough to have your own decks and I gathered this archetype specifically for you." Handing over a handful of cards, Yuri took them, curiosity peaked and let out a small gasp at what he saw. They were various plant type monsters._

" _Predaplants?" Asked Yuri._

 _He was met with a nod. "I know how you like plants and this archetype is rather rare. There aren't many who know of its existence. It's a rare and beautiful hidden gem. Just like my precious blossom." A gloved hand then reached out and ruffled the boy's hair. The young child turned around and embraced him in a hug._

" _Thank you father. I love it." He said softly and genuinely._

"Father…" Spoke Yuri, voice barely audible, "I had a father…" Those last words were said with a quivering voice as he fought the tears that too, threaten to swell in his eyes. Yuri now realized how he had never been alone as memories continued to surface.

 _Although he may never have been overly affectionate, Yuri recalled how he always cherished the moments he spent with his papa. The pure devotion and love he was showered with had always filled his being with pure happiness, and although he spent most of his time teasing and playing jokes on his younger siblings, he loved them just as equally and they in turn loved and accepted him back completely._

 _Every moment and every day spent doing even what seemed to be the most mundane things was a blessing. He always found himself softly smiling at drawing silly things or playing board games with his family. Especially when his papa allowed him to play with the older's hair and change it into different funny hairstyles that made the man blush, causing both to laugh and smile brightly. It was the reason Yuri made himself a promise._

" _I'll become strong so no one can hurt father or my brothers! That way father doesn't have to worry so much about us being hurt by those humans! I'll be strong just like father to protect the people I love!" The last sentence was said with pure determination and the innocence one expected from a small child._

 _Eyes softening, Yuri's papa spoke, "I know you will my blossom. You're a good big brother." To that Yuri smiled and let himself be embraced as he nuzzled and took in his father's touch._

Close to the Fusion duelist, Yuto was also in a similar situation. Feelings of adoreness and happiness also penetrated and shook his entire being as lost memories too, resurfaced in his mind. One in particular, jumped out to him the most.

 _A young Yuto sat on the ground outside of the palace walls he called home, looking sadly down at the grass, as he tried his best to stop the tears from falling from his eyes. He didn't lift his head as he heard a person kneel down next to him._

" _My dear, Yuto. What's the matter?" Asked the person ever so gently._

 _The young boy refused to look up. He didn't want to anger and disappoint the man next to him. As if feeling his anxiety, the other spoke reassuringly, "Don't worry my little Specter. I promise I won't get mad." At hearing this, Yuto looked up through tear filled eyes. A gloved hand reached out, and wiped the tears away from the child's eyes. "Now, tell me, what is it that has you so upset?"_

" _Papa.. I.. I was…" The man gently smiled and nodded his head, encouraging him to continue. "I, I was outside the palace walls and wandered off to a nearby forest that still stood. I was just curious to see what the world outside was like. The forest was so pretty, but soon some humans came to where I was. They, they -" Yuto voice started to quiver and his papa reached out and took his child into his arms, holding him close._

" _What did they do?" Asked his father gently, stroking Yuto's head, anger starting to rise in his chest at the thought of humans having harmed his little boy._

" _They didn't hurt me, but when they saw me, they screamed and shouted awful things to me. They called me a monster."_

 _The young boy was after all was not like other children in physical appearance. He had long pointed ears, and small sharp nails. He also had a long black tail and horns that sprouted from his head._

" _So, I ran back home." He paused for a few seconds, before sadly and quietly asking,"I'm not a monster am I papa?"_

" _Of course not! You are beautiful my little, Yuto. Those humans just can't understand and appreciate beauty and innocence when they see it." The young man did his best to suppress the pure anger and rage that continued to rise in his chest. How dare those_ _ **filthy**_ _humans make his little boy cry!_

" _This is why I warned you to stay inside the safety of our home. I know you and your brothers want to venture out and I hate keeping you all confided inside like this. I truly do, but those humans are dangerous. I don't want anything to happen to any of you."_

" _I'm sorry Papa. I didn't want to disobey you." Said Yuto quiety, clutching his father tighter._

" _It's alright, my specter. Papa understands." He said gently placing his forehead unto Yuto's. He continued to send waves of warmth and reassurance to his beloved child and kissed his nose teasingly, to which Yuto chuckled at._

" _I love you, Papa." The statement was filled with pure love and elation as Yuto snuggled himself further into the embrace._

" _And I love you, my beloved child."_

" _Well, isn't that a lovely sight."_

 _Both looked up to see that Yuri had spoken with a teasing sneer. Next to him stood Yugo and Yuya._

" _Aww, I just think someone is jealous, right Yuya?" Asked the blue eyed boy, with a mocking grin._

 _Crossing his arms, Yuri spoke, "Well at least I'm not as pathetic as either one of you."_

" _What was that?!"_

" _C'mon guys, calm down." Said Yuya, with a semi nervous smile, hands held up._

" _You heard me Fusion."_

" _It's Yugo! Not fusion! Dad gave me a perfectly good name! Stop getting it wrong and making fun of me!" Yelled Yugo as he lunged towards his brother, who with a small laugh quickly ran away._

" _Honestly those two never stop." Said Yuya with a exasperated sigh and a hand to his head. At that comment Yuto let out a quiet laugh. Yugo and Yuri were indeed always fighting like this. The purple haired boy just seemed to love getting his brother worked up._

 _Both sons and father laughed as they watched Yugo chase down Yuri around the yard, both of them seeming to have fun, wide smiles on their faces as they laughed contently._

All four duelists couldn't help the tears that fell from their eyes. All this time they had been unaware of the past life they had lived. All of them together and happy by a man who treasured and cared for them in ways that couldn't possibly be explained or understood in human terms.

They wanted, **needed** , to know who he was. Their memory of the man was still hazy. And tears continued to fall down their cheeks. It was at that moment that _his_ voice filled their ears, sending waves of pure comfort and euphoria that filled their entire beings, making them shiver in longing and want.

"My beloved children…How I have waited for this time…" All four boys almost whined at the sound of that soothing comforting voice. How it brought such feelings of rapture and bliss.

"It is time for us to be together again.."

At that instant it all came back! Not just loving memories of a past life. Everything. _Everything_ came back. And four sets of eyes shot open.

" **ZARC!"**

-()-

"If you come back, I will also come back! I won't let you do as you please!"

Zarc let out a growl in anger, golden slitted eyes, glowing in utter fury. That **wretched** Ray had returned to this world as well, using that boy, Reira as a vessel. She had once again managed to bring out those four blasted cards.

He couldn't, wouldn't, let it end this way! He was almost reunited with his children. Thus, with as much pure energy as he could focus, he surrounded his being in a protective dark aura and focused it intently on the four beings inside of him, determined to protect them with his life!

"The four cards my father created are cards that naturally return all power into a pure existence! You who are tainted by pure darkness will be destroyed! This is the end!"

With that declaration, four bracelets appeared on Reira's arm, before shining so intensely, everyone witnessed to it was forced to shut their eyes. Zarc let out a agonized and angry scream as the intense light and blast headed straight for him.

A huge impact was heard as smoke filled and covered the area.

"Did Ray win?!"

Everyone waited anxiously for the smoke to clear.

Ray's eyes were hard with a confident determination that they had won. That _she_ had saved the world from that monster. However, her eyes quickly widened with shock and disbelief as she gaped at the sight before her, and behind her she could hear her father and the Lancers gasp in complete shock at what they were seeing.

Zarc was alive! But it wasn't his being alive that had them all frozen in shock. In front of Zarc stood four familiar identical faces they had so desperately called out to.

Yuya, Yuto, Yugo, and Yuri stood before them. All four seem to stand protectively in front of Zarc; eyes fully narrowed in complete hatred and fury, mouths held back in growling snarls.

 **A/N: Hope u guys enjoyed and hopefully the scenes with the Yuu boys wasn't cliché or too long, I def wanted to get all their pov and memories of Zarc. I'm not sure when I'll update cause college, but will try my best! Please let me know what u thought! :)**


End file.
